


At the Midnight

by woofwoof



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次意外纯情的约♂炮</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *直男（？）歌手Blake X 脱衣舞男Adam  
> *其实就是一篇剧情肉，上下篇2发完  
> *有年龄差私设  
> *全程甜，而且会有迷之纯情（没人信  
> *设定略迷不适者不要勉强，红叉右上角么么哒  
> *不污对不起我当脱得那么辛苦勤奋（并没有

Blake Shelton一开始就不是抱着这个目的来的——一切似乎都超出了他的料想。

夜晚的深巷静得出奇，仿佛连路边野猫跃上垃圾桶盖的声音也被无限放大。那双明亮的瞳孔正习惯性地四处扫视着，脑袋也带有几分警觉猛地望向Blake这边，就在男人以为它将要出声打破这尴尬的宁静时，身边那个人突然低低地开口了：  
“我以为你很健谈的。”  
“啥？”  
Blake倏然觉得其他的猫咪还真不至于扰乱到他的情绪，毕竟眼前的这只算得上是他见过最性感的了，虽然——他正好也是Blake乱成麻情绪的源头。  
“我是说你一路上都没说话，和刚才在俱乐部的印象不同，呃其实我还挺……喜欢你声音的？”  
对方咧嘴笑了一笑，低着头没有看Blake的脸，样子有些怕生的羞涩却莫名给人真诚的感觉。Blake很庆幸自己早已单方面记住了对方的名字——Adam Levine，并开始能够把它和这个笑容毫不费力地联系到一起了。  
“哈你说得对，”Blake装作不在意，故意大方地自嘲了一声，“只是这种情况我真不知道能说什么。”  
拜托！有谁能告诉他，在进行过一系列差点擦枪走火的肉体接触后，和对方——还是个同性——去开房的路上，他究竟该说点什么？！  
这一晚所有事都发生得快不可挡，而Blake在为这些拧着眉的同时，内心又不可遏制地饱含着期待。

 

被自己住在城里的好友Christina强拉硬扯着去了俱乐部可能是这连锁反应的第一环。  
Blake才刚来到城里，没能找到住处就暂且住了个家具齐全的旅馆，除了行李箱里的必要衣物和一把吉他，其他的那些都还在那“天知道什么时候才能到”的快递手里，不过还好他并没有按期找到固定的住处，不然应付那些个麻烦事得让他的头疼个好几周。当他正为租房的破事忙得焦头烂额的时候，那位金发妞便风风火火地敲开了他家的门。  
“得了吧big country，去找点乐子！我知道附近就有一家不错的俱乐部。说真的你居然能在这破屋里闷上三天？”  
这是Christina的原话，不过就像聪明的销售员一般都不会把话说全了一样，在Christina把她号称“姐赏你的”的美钞递给自己之前，Blake都未曾想到过这是一家脱衣舞俱乐部。

“妞儿，谢谢款待，”Blake将面前的酒瓶递给Christina，正打算破例绅士地给她倒上一杯，却被对方大方地接了过去，“这可比整天在大街上找房子要有趣多了，哈？”  
“就知道你不会失望的，”对面的金发美人俏皮地眨了眨眼，将杯中剩余的酒精一饮而尽，“不介意我去看个朋友？”  
“当然不。”Blake看着对方拉拉裙子便起了身，打趣道，“我就乖乖待着这儿。”  
“谢辣，未来的super star。”  
Christina话音刚落自己就忍不住笑了起来——试图学Blake的口音果然是个挑战，而后摆摆手给了Blake一个“forget it”的眼神才扭着屁股走了。

明日之星，最近Christina偶尔会这么叫他——自从唱片公司终于拿到他亲笔签下的合约之后。一切都还在筹备期，对于不喜忙碌的Blake来说倒也算一件好事，只是手头的拮据让他在城市的生活变得有些不顺意，Christina深知这一点，所以想帮他解解压。事实上这些无伤大雅的调侃对Blake来说还挺受用，毕竟对方比他早出道了不知多少年，被自己家收藏的专辑封面这么看好的确是一种奇妙的体验。  
然而感谢归感谢，事实上这位荷马州来的大高个并不是很喜欢这种地方，保守死板一类的思想无关，只是在台上摇摆着的若是几个性感的姑娘，他可能还比较有那么点嘴上起哄手头砸钱的欲望。  
进而下边狂喜乱舞般掏着美刀的男性群众便更加让他不懂了，Blake抿了口酒精，努力把自己伪装得像个相对正常的人，即使这令他在周围的人群中更加突兀了些。

“伙计，第一次来？”对方无声地把手搭上了Blake的肩膀，隔着半米左右的距离也能嗅到他身上不怎么令人喜欢的香水味，“对台上的男孩们没兴趣？”  
“这一家的话，是的，第一次，”Blake不动声色地转了转他的座椅，顺利摆脱肩上还算细嫩的手，没了陪聊的好友而从刚才便总是想到那些烦心的琐事，导致语调里忍不住带上了一点烦躁的意味，“另外对gay也同样没兴趣。”  
对方果然二话不说就转身走了，其后Blake还隐约能听到他在和旁人啧啧说着什么，正为自己接下来的清净感到高兴，耳边便响起了震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

 

Blake事后觉得这是个无法避免的错误。  
当几乎整个大厅的灯光在一瞬间黯淡下来的时候，他自己也随着众人一同将目光投到了舞台之上，然后他看到——那位只身着牛仔裤的舞者岔开双腿稳稳地站在台上，左手紧握着银灰色的麦克风支架，闭眼低头，蓄势待发。身后的舞台灯透过他照到观众席，仿佛散发着照亮整个大厅光的，就是他本人一样。  
随后音乐声响起，鸦雀无声的台下立即又沸腾了起来。  
不知哪里的有心人叫出了这首歌的名字——“Rude Boy”，接着气氛又再一次达到沸点，好似刚才的屏息而待都是为了这一刻一般。  
*Come on rude boy boy  
Can you get it up  
Come on rude boy boy  
Is you big enough*  
他的声线十分与众不同，有些轻微的沙哑，可能叫人听过一次就难以忘记。气息在节奏加快的时候也毫不示弱地稳定，音准更是不用多加评判。  
他没有在这个部分带上多少舞步，只是自己随性地唱着、摇摆着，混和着激情与个性；他的身材令人着迷，特有的纹身带着动感，随着肢体的扭动仿佛要一跃而出，即使是不带情色意味的动作，也能让台下为之疯狂。  
Blake有些坐立不安了。  
他不知道其他舞者会不会也在跳舞的时候插入如此“哇哦”的演唱。一首本不属于他的歌，旋律和字词经过嗓音的过滤之后，开始被赋予了独特感，还有那些叫人想入非非的歌词……哇哦。  
Blake认为他必须要收回他关于“兴趣”的谬论，他得说，这场表演和这个男孩对于他来说都称得上是一个巨大的诱惑。

一曲未毕，音乐声又戛然而止，而插入其中的是一段基于原曲的间奏，编得十分巧妙。此时台下的热情始终没有半点消减，仍有人隔三差五地往台上扔钞票，Blake在注意到的时候已经被挤到了舞台前的台阶边。  
他本来只是想走得稍微近一点，谁知刚一离开桌就被人推搡了几下，Blake向身侧张望，他的金发好友正朝着自己笑。

好吧，至少他可以清楚得看到这位表演者的动作了。  
Blake发誓此前他从来没见过这么适合牛仔裤的窄臀，裤子恰如其分地衬出他腿的形状，现在他白皙修长的手指正随着节奏拨动着他的皮带扣。  
话筒在把那撩人心弦的金属声放大后便被扔去了一边，紧接着是他的牛仔裤——伴随着众人的起哄声也被甩了走。当然此时此刻台下的人们压根就不会在意它们去了哪，毕竟所有的注意力都被集中在了那位只穿着一条皮裤的舞男身上。  
真是叫人……血脉偾张。  
腰动的幅度火辣而性感，当他波浪一般扭动上半身的时候，Blake不禁思考起他是不是哪个州无名的瑜伽大师。动作间他的手扫过上半身那些墨色纹身，快要靠近嫩红的两点时台下的气氛被再次点燃，甚至有人吹起了口哨——直到他忽然一停顿，慢慢竖起食指摆到了唇前：  
“Sh——”

一秒的静谧，而后又再次爆发。  
游刃有余地接过MC扔来的麦克风，身体再次随着音乐而动。那些露骨的歌词加上捉摸不透的眼神，臀部在朝向台下人群的时候自然地画着圈，混合着音乐有种难以抵挡的魅力。  
尽管动作流畅而完美，Blake还是觉得这些都不及他的演唱部分。  
从那眼神的对比中清楚得见他是否在享受这一切——比起拿起麦克风时那眼睑阴影下的眼眸散发出的光彩，舞蹈时的眼神显得透出了那么一点……超然？他不在乎观众的反应，Blake似乎都能听到他在心里骂的那句“狗屎”；而歌唱的时候又像要成为统治这个舞台的王者，让所有臣民为他的歌声欢呼叫好。  
这孩子的内心，比表面那些只是挑逗的起人兴致的动作要复杂得多。

Blake想事情也许有些出神了，在他的思维跑去阿拉斯加溜了一圈之后再回到脑内时，耳边的声音猛地响了不知多少倍……好吧也许是有那么点儿夸张？但是当周边人的视线全投到自己身上时，这样的夸张真的毫不为过。  
*Come on rude boy boy  
Can you get it up  
Come on rude boy boy  
Is you big enough*  
仿佛被人群包围着的男人以他自以为最快的速度反应过来，那个表演者（比起“舞男”Blake更愿意叫他“表演者”，因为那些他唱的简直就是一场令人难忘的表演。）正拉着他一步步走上舞台。现在Blake知道他就是今晚那个“宠儿”，而这也令他开始不由自主地兴奋起来。  
*Take it take it  
Baby Baby  
Love me love me*  
对方的胸膛紧贴着自己的，即使隔着一层衬衫的布料也能感受到那人的体温，要不是有音乐声的掩盖，可能Blake不觉砰砰的心跳声都会惊吓到对方。  
幸亏……他也不比自己好到哪里去。  
Blake本以为对方应该是身经百战，至少也该对把握这样的场合驾轻就熟了，所以当他的双手搭上Blake的肩时，后者还以为那轻微的颤抖是自己的错觉。  
*Come on rude boy boy  
Can you get it up  
Come on rude boy boy  
Is you big enough*  
男人对自己的高大身形一直还算自豪，那孩子即使有至少一米八以上的身高，踮起脚尖也正勉强挂在自己身上；他的胯部贴靠着自己的，极具骚气地模拟摩擦的动作，引得人群又再一次高声尖叫。  
Blake的手情不自禁环上了他的腰，没有任何多余的赘肉，手感比想象中来得更好。就在自己在还没来得及感受他肌肤的触感之前，对方突然凑到了耳边：  
“冷静点，牛仔，”他压低的声音响起，吐息尽数喷洒在Blake的耳根处，对于正一心隐忍着低下头亲吻他的大个子男人来说，魅惑至极，“你顶到我了。”  
“我该说抱歉？都是因为你太火辣了。”  
“Bullshit。”  
他轻轻地笑了起来，在这段没有唱词的部分两人说着悄悄话，竟有一种争分夺秒调情的感觉。  
“你紧张吗？”  
在自己这句话音刚落的时候，那人的身子又微妙地抖动了一下，Blake由此把环着对方发手收得更紧了一点。  
“紧张？才没有。”  
这个噘嘴的动作Blake很确信他不是表演给观众看的，正因沾沾自喜而有些出神的时候，对方便一个用力将自己推倒在地板上。

*Tonight  
I’mma let you be the captain  
Tonight   
I’mma let you do your thing yeah  
Tonight  
I’mma let you be a rider*  
音乐再次响起，那位表演者脚一抬跨坐在自己身上，害Blake硬生生把嘴边因惊吓而起的国骂给吞了回去。被皮裤包裹着的胯部富有性暗示地在自己的下半身之上晃动，双手也在自己的脸上唇边肆意游走。  
这小子明知道身下的人已经勃起了还把这么明目张胆的动作继续下去？Blake再一次发誓，要不是不忍心在这么多人的面前打断他的表演，自己绝对要把这个小浪货按在地上干个十多遍。  
*Tonight  
I’mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I’mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on yeah*  
毫无疑问Blake是全场除了演唱者之外最能近距离享受这首歌的人，尽管音响的声音如此一来震得有些渗人，然而在对方的身体毫无预兆倾压过来的那一瞬，成为这万里挑一的一人简直可以算得上是Blake一生中的幸运巅峰了。  
*I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No no*  
那些费力的动作某种程度上的确影响到了他的演唱，尽管那唱功并没有过于明显的逊色，Blake还是更宁愿他能更加尽兴地把精神投入演唱上去。  
或许有那么些身不由己的成分，他露出的那为了取悦观众的享受神情在Blake看来远不及方才那孩子气的一面自然。一手拿着麦克风，另一手孤立无援似地撑在地面好让他自己靠近Blake，后者想到这里又着魔般扶住了他的腰，生怕一个不小心意外发生——虽然自私地说，Blake完全不介意这个小家伙就这么倒在自己的胸膛上，最好还蹭蹭两下。  
*You say you're a rude boy  
Come here right now  
Show me what you got now*  
那两手颇有先见之明地揪住了Blake的衣领，两人心照不宣地配合起身，在最后一个单词的尾音画上休止符后，这出令Blake意犹未尽的表演，在人潮的涌动中落下帷幕。

 

“嘿，跟上！别娘们唧唧的！”  
走在自己前边的Adam转了个身倒退着走，还挥手示意着叫自己步伐加快。Blake看得出他心情还不错，经过刚才气氛破冰一般的对话之后渐渐活泼了许多，步子里甚至带上了些跳跃般的动感。  
“Adam，”Blake喊着他的名字，脸上的笑意明显得都不自知，“be careful!”  
“你怎么知道我叫Adam？”对方小步窜到Blake跟前，故作生气的样子，而后又禁不住失笑，“谁告诉你的？”  
“你提议结束后来找你，所以来之前跟朋友打听了一下。”  
“欣然接受？”  
“必须的！”  
Adam因为Blake的口音而哈哈大笑了起来。第一次见到他露出这样卸下防备放松的样子，男人因此而莫名感到如获至宝的惊喜。  
他穿着蓝灰色的连帽卫衣，和之前台上的那副扮相判若两人，以至于Blake在后台终于找到这货的时候，一时间没能认出来他。  
Blake还仿佛记得Adam贴着自己耳朵邀约时的触感。那会儿他还在台上听着众人情绪高涨的声音，Adam刚一说完就一把将自己推了出去，台下的好事者将他接了个正着，而这位调皮的主谋只是眨了眨眼，没有丝毫歉意。

“刚才你就一直在等我？我是说，在后台？”Blake问Adam，有些受宠若惊，“万一我没来怎么办？”  
“你不会的，”Adam和Blake并着肩，后者偏过头等他的答复，发现Adam的笑他怎么看都不会厌烦，“管你信不信，我就是觉得你不会。”  
这话说得有些反客为主的巧妙，Blake 又重新怀疑起了对方的本职，至少他没能从自个的脑瓜里翻出个什么能反侃回去的对白，正揣摩着换个话题的时候，肩膀上的手便轻轻地拍了自己两下：  
“这儿。”  
自己告诉过Adam他家的地址。  
“嗯哼。”  
Wow这一定会是一个不错的夜晚。

钥匙碰上门把的声音清脆地有些意外，就连呼吸也好似有了重量，每一次装得不动声色的呼气都像在释放一点点紧张一般。  
Adam就在一旁安静地看着自己。现在Blake开始后悔没能定个舒适些的套间了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake摸着黑好半天才找到床头台灯的旋转开关，房子里终于不是只有桌上闹铃那醒目的红色亮着了。日光灯的开关甚至在床的那一边，这是这房间让他头疼的设计之一。  
“屋里有点乱，”即便是不拘小节如Blake，也难得地为沙发和地板上的那一团糟感到有些抱歉，“你可以先坐我床上。之前被朋友拉出去，没来得及收拾。”  
“Sure。”Adam也毫不客气地伸了个懒腰，随后一个“大”字倒在了床上。连衣帽压在头底下令他有些难受，不觉挪动了几下，卫衣因为他大幅度的动作被蹭得歪斜，露出了小段腰身，“你平时住这儿？”  
Blake的住处和Adam想得有些不一样，虽然基于他的村夫口音，后者也并没有多意外。

整个房间因日光灯的烘托而显得宽敞了些许。Blake庆幸床单早已换过新的，快餐盒和塑料水瓶也被客房服务打扫过，只是地上的脏衣服和毛毯……实在说不上“干净整洁”。  
“暂时，”大个子男人把毛毯和外套一并塞进柜子里，转身收拾他沙发上的皮夹克时忍不住瞥了一眼Adam的腰，并忍住不让自己脸上露出丰富的表情，“等我找到房子了会搬出去。”  
“等等！这么说你刚来L.A.？以后打算在这里发展？”  
Adam猛地坐起身来，柔软的发丝被折腾得有些乱，在头上不安分地翘了起来，看上去有些滑稽。  
Blake朝他挑眉，没有做出回应。  
他来到床边，挨着Adam旁侧坐下，想要帮对方理理张扬的翘发，却意外被对方撇撇嘴躲了过去。Blake有点想笑——这么活跃开朗，实在不像之前舞台上那个撩人的他。  
“不.要.碰我头！”Adam佯装生气，没个几秒又不怒反笑，几轮下来终于把对方的大熊掌给推了走，“你怎么不先去洗澡！我可是老早就洗得干干净净了。”  
“别急，Adam boy，”Blake折腾不过他，无奈答应下来，“这就去了，你保证会乖乖的？”  
“yeeeeeeeees！”  
Adam一路拖着长音把Blake推到了浴室门口。  
“你确定？”  
“实际上……我可以弹你的吉他吗大个子？”  
Blake叹气，他就知道。之前Adam的眼神已经有意无意地往他的琴包那儿瞟了好多次。  
“好吧，随你弹。”  
“Then yes。”  
Blake发誓他看到了Adam身后的恶魔尾巴。

 

Blake从浴室出来的时候，六弦琴的声音戛然而止。  
方才在浴室水声的干扰下，Blake勉强能听到Adam的吉他声，不得不说弹得不错。他不确定自己有没有听到那孩子弹唱的声音，但还是为打断了对方的演奏而有些抱歉。  
浴袍一如既往的舒适，男人正用干毛巾擦拭着头顶还未干透的卷发，没有发胶的固定它们显然服帖了许多。淋浴后的清爽令他忍不住喝上一杯热牛奶便呼呼大睡，而此刻房间里——热牛奶没有，盘腿坐在自个床上的小毛孩倒是有一个。  
“嗨，”Adam给Blake腾出位置，小心翼翼地把他的吉他放在一边，“说起来我还不知道你的名字。”  
“Blake，Blake Shelton。”  
Blake把枕头竖起来，靠着床头坐，Adam也看着他有样学样。现在他们两个并排靠坐在床上，盖着被子，要是没有刚才Adam问他名字的那段对话，这样还真有点像新婚的同性夫夫。  
“那么Blake，”Adam换了个姿势躺着，Blake能闻到他身上沐浴液的香味，“我有些好奇，你是做什么职业的？玩音乐吗？来L.A.是为了工作？还是说因为家庭的关系？”  
“嘿！我像是那种有了老婆孩子还出来和别人睡的吗？”Blake抱怨道，对方赶紧表明了「相信你不是，我就是问问」的态度，“再说，我以为我们是来419的？”  
“也许不止是419呢。”

Blake本想循着Adam的步调接着调情下去，却在低头看见Adam望向前方那空无的眼神时倏然停下了——他是认真的，相比为了掩饰对他抱有不寻常感情而用玩笑来糊弄的自己，也许还要认真。  
Adam身上香草沐浴液的香味还在侵扰着他的感官，他不禁思索，对方是为了此刻早早就在俱乐部后台的淋浴间洗好，还是出于职业习惯，为不知什么时候就要和男人或女人纠缠而时刻预备。后者令Blake心中无名冒出一股怒火，他实在不愿自己以外的人触碰这个其实内心可以说得上单纯的小家伙。  
Blake不相信一见钟情，可身边这个人却是他的例外。

“Adam。”  
被叫到名字的那人正想回应什么，就发现对方正在低头吻他，嚣张的舌在牙关肆虐，唇部压迫的力道有如要一口把它吞下一般。搅合的双舌不久就被迫不得已地分开，毫无防备的Adam差点被那个大高个吻到断气。  
“Seriously？”  
Blake忍不住笑，Adam生涩的反应实在叫他始料未及。  
“嘿！我刚才是在想事情！这不公平！”  
见Adam的语气里真的带了些怒意，Blake才反应过来赶忙说几句好话哄哄。  
“算了，”Adam摆摆手，拉了拉身上的薄被，又往Blake这边挤了一些，“不过你还没告诉我，你玩音乐吗？是歌手还是什么的？”  
“也许？如果才发了一张唱片也算的话。”  
男人斟酌着他的用词，实际上他并不是有意隐瞒自己的职业，他只是不喜欢和人谈论这个。既然Adam穷追不舍，Blake也只好顺他的心意。  
“太棒了！”Adam高兴地拍了个手，棕色的双眸里似乎有些流动的神采，“我也喜欢唱歌，甚至想过要找人组个乐队，但是……”  
“但是？”  
“他们不觉得我能做音乐，你觉得呢？”  
“俱乐部那些人？别理他们，你当然可以！”Blake现在知道Adam为什么对他是不是歌手这件事如此感兴趣了，他揽上Adam的肩，试图给他一点安慰，“说实话，我就是被你的歌声吸引的。”  
Blake可以看到Adam低下了头，也许是因为自己突如其来的夸奖而害羞，又或者是在开心地偷笑。  
记得确认他年龄的时候他是怎么回答的，21还是22？生气三秒就多云转晴，想到什么就不住地问，一经表扬就不知所措……简直就是小孩子的心性。  
“俱乐部那会，别人都用那样的眼神看着我，你就那么傻站着，笑得像个变态。”  
“我那是欣赏你。”  
“Stupid。”  
Adam憋笑。  
Blake怀疑他在把这男孩打包带回家的时候，不小心带错了货。幸运的是，他对错带的这个版本，似乎更加有兴趣。

 

两唇的再次交合快得如同理所应当。  
先是Adam撑着身子靠近Blake——他的吻技真的还不错——舌尖扫过他的上颚，带来丝丝痒意的同时将电流导至全身，紧接着为了省力索性抬腿坐到了对方身上，双舌拨弄、勾连，最后互相缠合。Adam用双手托住Blake的脸，深情地吮吻，在男人找回他的主动权之前，仿佛一直都不会停歇。  
接着是Blake的大手环住了对方的腰，那纤细得恰到好处的腰身终于落到了他的掌间。作为舞者而打磨出的精炼身材令人爱不释手，Blake在一个换气的空档脱下他的连帽卫衣，于是双手更是无阻碍地骚扰起了他腰间的嫩肉。  
在自己裸露的上身流连的大掌害Adam口中不禁滑出一句呻吟，正当他犹豫着要不要将这个吻继续的同时，勃发火热的巨物恰恰顶在了他的臀部后方。  
“Wow，”Adam怔怔地望着Blake好一会儿，“我是说……算了没什么。”  
不用解开对方的裤链一探究竟也知道那是个异于常人的大家伙。  
“Adam，”Blake注意观察着身上那人的小神情，这孩子的反应实在令他忍不住想逗逗，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”Adam低头直视Blake的眼睛，带着几分尚未消去的惊讶，“只是你的那玩意，还真他妈的火热。”  
“哦他的尺寸会更让你惊奇的，”Blake抚摸上Adam精致的脸，引导他俯下身交换了一个深吻，言语间的吐息尽数喷洒在他的耳侧，“如果你不介意先为它服务一下的话。”

 

方才Blake的耳语令Adam的下身又胀痛了好几分，他该死地喜欢Blake的声音还有调情的方式，那几乎使他着迷。比往常还要紧身些许的牛仔裤令他包裹在布料里的性器异常难受，可这时他的主要任务是把面前这个又粗又长的东西给搞定，而这叫他比起撸射自己的性器更令他兴奋。  
“小孩，”见Adam扯开了自己的底裤便停止了动作，Blake来回抚摸着他耳后的皮肤试图安慰他，“你不愿意的话我们可以跳过这一步。”  
而Adam只是用他湿热的口腔代为回答了。

从Blake的视角可以看到对方吞吐的动作，龟头不时渗出的精液和那令人舒服的口腔交战而起的水声在空旷的房间里淫靡非常。深色的阴茎和对方那白皙修长的手形成鲜明的对比，即使嘴上乱来的活动毫无技巧可言，他手掌的套弄和温度仍使Blake感到快感连连。  
Adam的睫毛在台灯昏黄光线的映照下异常漂亮，和脸上被光影加深的轮廓相衬仿佛泛着金边。他嘴里不经意发出难受的呜咽，夹杂着白浊的唾液顺着嘴角流下，滴到Blake自己的卵蛋上。  
对方专注而认真的神情和此刻正在做的事情令Blake突然心生一种凌虐的快感，一方面看他边替自己口交边忍耐着喉头升起的呕吐感而感到心疼，另一方面又本能地一个挺身，想把自己的肉棒送到对方喉咙的更深处。  
“嗯……呜嗯……”  
Adam尽全力取悦男人和他尺寸惊人的性器，可不管他怎么努力地想把那巨物含下，也还有一部分被暴露在空气中，于是他不得不腾出正要抚慰自己同样部位的手来先服侍对方。  
“乖孩子，动动你的舌头。”  
Blake一遍又一遍地抚摸着Adam被汗水浸湿的鬓发，这给了后者些许鼓励，而后吞吐地更加卖力起来。  
经提醒找到诀窍的男孩立即照办并将它做得游刃有余了，对方被冷落许久的两颗卵蛋也终于有了手掌的临幸。双手一舌的共同作业果然奏效地引出了男人的阵阵喘息，而Adam因此而激动莫名。  
他希望Blake就那样射在他的嘴里，这让他有种对方因为自己而兴奋、而疯狂、而感到愉悦的满足感。他为自己淫荡的想法而感到难为情，不觉闭上了眼睛。

接着随着一声嚎叫般的低喘，Blake在他的手中缴械了。Adam毫无准备地让白浊的液体喷洒在了自己的脸上和口中，在对方一把将他抱起擦干净手上和眼睛周围的浊液前，他险些不敢睁开眼。  
“剩下的，”把Adam重新抱回自己腿上，Blake坏心思地从他嘴边刮了一些液体送回他口中，“把它们吞下去。”  
Adam以为他会反抗着拒绝，但他口腔里带着男人味道的液体叫他难言哪怕一句。另外那混蛋正用舌头轻舔着自己的耳朵，留下黏湿的触感后又伸入内侧，来回舔弄模拟着性交的动作。  
“嗯……你这混蛋。”  
“但是你喜欢。”  
Blake说着，掏出了对方早已硬得发疼的性器，握入手中揉搓起来。以为男人要为自己手活的Adam正要闭上眼享受，便又听到那魔鬼般磁性的声音从耳畔传来：“在我用我的大宝贝把你操射之前，不要碰你自己的，懂了吗？”  
在被Blake一个翻身俯按在床垫上的时候，Adam发现他可耻地更加兴奋了。  
该死，他的确喜欢。  
“全听你的。”

 

Adam在想他是不是该后悔碰着了个控制欲如此强的家伙，而事实上他却因此而觉得甘之如饴。  
Blake就着从抽屉里摸出来的药膏挤进Adam的后穴时，动作比方才温柔了不少。这是一个将粗暴和体贴拿捏得恰如其分的男人——男孩从这场未完的性事中总结道，并将它作为放任对方未经商量就直接和自己进行肛交的通行令牌。  
后穴的痛感令他想要大叫出声，这种和男人熟悉的阴茎高潮差之甚远的感觉把他的隐忍灼烧得伤痕累累，由此而不顾旁人地呻吟起来。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”Blake俯身轻轻亲吻着Adam的后背，而后又一路往上直到他的颈部、嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般落下一个又一个爱抚，“抱歉我以为你已经习惯了这种事情。”  
“脱衣者们又不是都会和舞厅的随便什么人去开房，”Adam的声音听起来有些生气，埋在枕头里却只化为了小声的嘟囔，“这还是第一次我跟男人做。”  
“抱歉，Adam，”Blake还没消化他听到的那些，擅自猜测的愧疚压过了他拥有这个男孩第一次的欣喜，令他不受控制地重复着那个单字，“我很抱歉，我……”  
“嘿！听着，”Adam艰难地半转过身，抓住Blake整齐得令人不爽的衬衫领口将他拉近自己，“我和你做爱是因为我对你有‘感觉’，你要解释为‘喜欢’也可以，但是这种感觉不是对谁都有的，所以现在，闭嘴，操我，懂了吗？”  
这有如当头一棒的告白还真是Adam的风格——Blake在反应过来后忍不住会心一笑，拨开他额前的碎发在那处印上了一个吻。  
“如你所愿。”

冰凉的润滑膏混合着温热的手指在后方的穴口里开拓探索，一旦到达能活动自如的深度后边开始了毫不留情的抽插。俯趴在床上的那人夹带着脏字的怒骂接着便转化成了破碎的呻吟，后穴被手指操弄的感觉前所未有，连前端也因为这特殊的痛楚而可耻地流出了些许浊液。  
第三根手指加入没多久，Adam已经差不多习惯了异物在后面进出摩擦的感觉，刚想因此而松懈一点就被敏感点触发的快感抹去了理智。  
“Blake…Blake…再快一点……”  
痛感已经几乎要消失殆尽，取而代之的是几乎叫他疯狂的愉悦感和想要索取更多的贪婪。所以在穴道里的异物抽离的那一刻，他甚至感到了难耐的瘙痒与空虚。  
“乖孩子，把屁股抬起来。”  
Adam想也没想地照做了。  
而事实是他压根没有任何思考的机会，光是后穴的痉挛和Blake声音的催化就害他恨不得现在就举把左轮逼着Blake停止挑逗提枪就上，而这会他甚至快连曲起膝盖的力气都没有了。  
所幸那根粗壮的性器立马就如他所愿地进入了体内，巨物在经过刚才口交的压榨后现在又像一个正常男人的阴茎般硬挺了。就算有充分的润滑和拓充，却还是只好死不死地推进去一半，而Adam这时差点以为他的身体会被生生撕裂。  
“又紧又热，”男人语气里带着轻笑，手扶上身下人的性器套弄了几下，想令他放松一些，“我有没有说过你真是个引诱男人的天才？”  
“闭嘴傻大个。”  
Adam皱眉，他实在没有多余的气力和Blake调情了，身体里的那个物体由于难以全根没入便在那穴口进行着较浅的进出，欲求不得的空虚感简直令他痛苦。  
“Adam……”  
“我说了闭嘴——Jesus——”  
男人一个挺身终于将阴茎全部送进了对方的身体里面——转移注意力这点看起来十分管用——最大的阻碍解决后便毫无预兆地开始了技巧性的抽插，阴茎和后穴的衔接天衣无缝，Blake甚至想惊叹他们完美的契合度。

每一次用力的顶入后都能听到Adam模糊不清的轻骂和偶尔的呻吟——他总是把脸埋在枕头里，从而每一声都小得几乎不可闻。Blake不禁想俱乐部里的那些个慕名去看Adam表演的人，是不是也会幻想着能听到Adam发出此刻这般的声音，由此独占了男孩的这个事实令他兴奋得难以自已。  
“Is that BIG enough?”  
在说到第三个单字时Blake刻意加重了他的力道，果不其然回答他的只有类似发泄般的叫喊，剩下的便是无尽动人的喘息。  
早已明白Adam的身体已经适应他的肉棒这一点，男人便轻揉起了对方臀部的肌肉，就着下体的连接将他的身体翻转过来。  
“你——该死的——轻点——”  
Adam痛得就差踹上Blake一脚，偏偏那阵剧痛过后快感又再次涌了上来。  
Blake可以清楚地看到Adam白皙的身子泛着好看的粉色，胸腔的起伏快而有规律，而眼神也好像失焦了一般，迷蒙地望着自己。  
失策了，Blake心想。他不知道性格不羁的Adam在边呻吟喊叫边咒骂自己的同时，还会露出如此惹人怜爱的表情。  
他俯下身吻着她可爱的男孩，用他席卷一切般气势的吻侵略者对方的嘴唇；他把阴茎用力地推入，一次比一次快、一次比一次深，直到将爆发的精液射入温热后穴的那一刻，他听到对方也近乎疯狂地叫着他的名字，达到高潮。

 

“这睡得可真沉。”  
Blake小声感慨，不忍心打扰身边早已安静入睡的男孩。他们没有用上可笑的塑胶套，这会他也还没去给Adam清洗，Blake在担忧着这一点的同时又忍不住多看看对方静好的睡颜。  
他不禁想着，希望能就这么抱着Adam入睡：在每一个忙碌完回家的晚上，为对方唱着新写的歌；听他为自己和声，然后露出他独有的笑容；还有吵闹着洗漱、做爱，最后相互拥抱入眠。

“傻大个。”  
Adam努力睁开他朦胧的睡眼，这一声呼唤让Blake思绪回溯，与此同时意识到自己想法的荒谬——Adam和他仅有这一面之缘而已。  
“Adam？”他抚摸上男孩被枕头蹭得一团乱的头发，“我先抱你去洗个澡？”  
“好……不！不，等会儿！”  
他声音突然清醒了许多，看来已经醒了好一会儿，这会儿困意才褪去。  
“到底是好还是不好？”Blake正想把他从被窝里扯出来，“那东西留在你身体里面可不会有什么好。”  
“在这之前，我只是刚才突然想到……我能听听你的唱片吗？”  
“没问题，要多少张我都能送你，”男人正想将对方打横抱起，却发现手上的重量比他想象中的重了不少，低头细看才发现这货还揪着被褥不放，“比起这个先去清洗好不好？”  
“好，当然，不过还有一件事。”  
“你说。”  
好不容易才把Adam剥皮似的剥出来，Blake的耐心已经被对方的长腿和麻烦的被套给耗尽了。  
“你介意和人同居吗？”  
“我当然不……wait，what？”  
“我看中一间房，虽然离市中心有点远，嗯不，是还挺远的，但是家具设施齐全，合租的话，价格应该算合理……我是说如果你还在找房子的话。”  
Blake恨不得欣然答应。可是现在他唯一所做的就是看着对方期待的神情而半天说不出话来。  
“你哑了吗傻大个？”Adam话里的不留情也难以掩饰他生怕尴尬的小紧张，Blake庆幸他一直都没有把日光灯关上，因此而捕捉到了对方泛红的耳根，“好吧，其实我真正的意思是，在正式交往前我们可以考虑先相互了解一下？”

这正是他想要的——不管是Adam的提议还是Adam本人。  
从台前台后的反差，再到他时而率直时而害羞的性格，Adam总能给人带来惊喜——他的舞步、他的歌声、他大男孩般的笑容——也许日后也是，这种惊喜会带给他希望。  
“同居，接受。交往，接受。至于互相了解……”Blake将Adam一把抱起，怀中多了一分珍宝的重量，“那得先等我走到浴室再说。”

Fin.


End file.
